falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
People's Bank of Point Lookout
|terminal =Terminal |footer = }} People's Bank of Point Lookout is a small pre-War bank in Pilgrim's Landing. Its only current living inhabitants are a few radroaches. Background Before the Great War, the bank was a subsidiary of Isla Negra Holdings, and recently had a new voice-operated safe unlock system put in place. This did nothing, however, to prevent the bank from being robbed. There are many skeletons with blood splatter on the walls behind them, and a complete lack of cash in the vaults. Next to the door is the remains of a security guard, also with a pool of blood around it. Looking in the Homestead Motel room 1G reveals the most likely bank robbers' remains and their cash. Layout Exterior At the corner with a sign above the door, near the Homestead Motel. Interior This is one of many abandoned places in Fallout 3 to be infested with radroaches, which can be easily dealt with. On the wall to the left of the entrance is one of many wanted posters in Point Lookout for a woman named Wan Yang, a secret agent involved in The Velvet Curtain quest. There are 2 safes in the main hall, 1 hard and 1 average, on the wall behind the desk. A debris-filled staircase leads to a second floor, even though from the outside the bank is shown to have only one floor. Notable loot * To access the safe deposit boxes, one needs to find the corresponding holodisks and play them inside the room with the boxes. The holodisks are: ** Box 1191 - Password backup, found in the right desk from the main room. This safe contains buffout and pre-War money. ** Box 1207 - Spy's audio password, found in a locker on the boardwalk of Pilgrim's Landing. This is part of the quest The Velvet Curtain; the safe contains the Espionage debriefing as well as some pre-War money. ** Box 1213 - Bern's voice, found in the Grower's shack. * There is a police hat near a skeleton on the floor in the main room. * During The Velvet Curtain, outside on the wall is a wanted poster for Wan Yang, reading it results in the Wanted Person: Yang, W. note added to the player character's inventory. Related quests * The Velvet Curtain Notes In the far bottom left box there is a "toilet gnome." It is a mini intact garden gnome holding a mini plunger in its left hand standing next to a broken mini toilet. Appearances People's Bank of Point Lookout appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Behind the scenes * A terminal declares the bank to be a subsidiary of Isla Negra Holdings. In English, "isla negra" means "black isle," making the name a reference to Black Isle Studios, creator of the first two ''Fallout'' games. * A password for one of the safety deposit boxes is "Nevermore," a reference to the Edgar Allan Poe poem The Raven. Though the password is correct, the security system does not recognize the player character's voice and the correct tape to open the box is found in the loan officer's desk. Gallery Espionage Debriefing.jpg|Espionage debriefing found in box 1207 Wanted Wan Yang.jpg|This wanted poster for the Spy Wan Yang can be found posted throughout Point Lookout. Activating it will start the quest The Velvet Curtain Gnome with plunger.jpg|This gnome has done his work a little too well FO3DLC04Bank hidden loot.jpg|Hidden loot FO3DLC04Bank wine.jpg Category:Point Lookout unmarked locations Category:Pilgrim's Landing buildings de:Bank von Point Lookout ko:포인트_룩아웃_인민_은행 ru:Народный банк Пойнт-Лукаут uk:Народний банк Пойнт-Лукаут